


dominance

by glassthroat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is being a bad bad bad man., At least she gets amazing sex out of the bargain., Consensual Sex, F/M, Lunafreya is self sacrificing., Manipulation, Manipulative Ardyn Izunia, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, ardyn izunia is a liar, i may edit this later to make it read better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassthroat/pseuds/glassthroat
Summary: lunafreya offers ardyn payment if he but promises her something.he accepts.one can only hope that the payment is worth the promise when all is said and done.





	dominance

to walk into the den of the monster was to understand that one would never leave it the same person that they had been when they entered it. and a monster he was indeed, though one had to look carefully in order to discover the truth of it where ardyn was concerned. such a difficult thing to do, that, for he smiled the smile of a man who saw life as one big joke. the sardonic nature of his humor cold be grating indeed, but it was something one got used to. if one truly wished to see it, all one had to do was but look in his eyes at the right moments to see the yawning hunger that glittered in them, the depthless hatred that glimmered from time to time within that stare. to look into those eyes at such moments was to feel a shudder crawl down one’s spine, to know that they stood before something entirely other and inhuman, to know that this man would set the heavens themselves ablaze with the force of the hatred he carried. a monster clad in the shape of a man – truly, there was no equal to the fury that carried him even now.

ardyn could not help but wonder if lunafreya had known when she had turned up at his quarters tonight, her eyes defiant and clear even as those slim hands, balled into fists, shook quietly at her sides. he knew he intimidated her. he was sure he even scared her. part of him truly did wonder what she had been told by the damned ice witch. had gentiana spoken of the days she had spent at his side when he had been a healer? had she murmured to lunafreya what happy times those had been? had she told the princess the truth of what he was? he rather hoped not. it’d be a pity to kill the princess before her time, after all. but she had spoken to him, had declared that if she gave him her body for the night, would he … he had watched her struggle with the words, admiring how composed the princess was even as those cheeks bloomed hot pink. he had waited to see if she would get it out. if not? then he would merely send her on her way. perhaps lunafreya had sensed that for she finally looked down, then up, and spoke. ❝ if i give you my body – will you keep my brother and noctis safe? that you won’t hurt them? ❞

and how he smiled a dragon’s smile before he bowed to her.

❝ i promise i will not harm them, my dear. ❞ at least – not for now.

so she had relaxed a touch and he had considered before holding his hand out to her. she had stared at it, as if seeing that it was a trap – but one sometimes must willingly walk into a trap to get what they wanted. and if she walked away now, then it would be inevitable that he would do whatever he pleased. so she had taken his hand and allowed herself to be drawn into his arms. and how delightful that became. he did not tell her to undress him, but even as he was letting his fingers work over her clothing, bringing skin into view, he felt those fingers pushing at his own clothing in return. and he had felt her hands pause when she slid her hands over his back once his vests were out of the way and his fingers were curled lightly around the back of her knees when lunafreya felt the scars that adorned his body. how his head lifted and how those golden eyes gleamed as he looked up to her, seeing her expression flicker with surprise for a second before she pulled it out of view. or she tried. no matter that lunafreya had grown up a political creature, she was a poor liar still. but more than that was the faint growth of pity he could see there.

❝ i don’t need your sympathies, ❞ he said as he set her shoes to the side.

❝ they are old marks. nothing for you to worry about, my dear. i imagine you’ll be feeling them more fully soon enough. ❞

and then he had chosen to show her what he could do with his mouth, murmuring lightly over the lacy white nature of her panties before he had pressed his mouth up between her legs without removing them, holding her up with his hands as his tongue pushed against the fabric and she had shaken over him, crying out in shock and surprise as his teeth pulled at the thin material. had she dressed with this in mind? it was like cobwebs, fine as down, but he did not tear them. no, he would keep these, uncaring of who might find them. he liked to keep such things, though. liked to keep them as a reminder. he pressed his mouth up and held onto her thighs as she bowed over him, singing out those first notes of pleasure and only when she was soaked and shaking did he at last move a hand to hook his thumb under the panel concealing her groin and tug it to the side. if she had been overwhelmed before, having that tongue dragging over her sex in full before he applied his teeth to her clit had lunafreya screaming loud enough to bring the heavens to a shattering mess. good thing the walls were thick. but he held her up as she shivered, as he pulled that underwear down and balled it up before shoving it into the pile of his vests to keep later. only then did he rise to stand and move her to his bed.

the virgin’s fear was apparent in her, the uncertainty, but he saw something else sparking in those eyes. dare he call it lust? how it should have been the hands of her king that should be parting her legs, how it should be her betrothed dragging his fingers along her thighs and up between them, how it should have been someone else who adored her murmuring about how wet she was before lifting that had to their mouth in order to sample her. his own clothes were discarded and he watched as her eyes ran over him, pausing on the ruin of that left nipple, lingering on the scar on his side that would have been the deathblow if somnus had not cut his throat himself. he saw her blanch in shock at how his cock hung at his groin, full and hard and larger than she likely anticipated. but she was determined to go through with it and he waited until she exhaled, shivered, then lifted her hands up to him and ardyn eased himself over the princess, peering downwards at how those blonde strands of hair formed a halo around her head. for one moment, something twinged in his chest. something that may have been regret. shame. guilt. but such things were far distant him and had been for centuries now. he did not remember what those were.

but how he showed her what he could do, taking his time in touching her, in letting his hands slide over her body. he had not kissed her, not yet. such an act seemed almost too intimate. but his mouth fell along her jawline and her throat, traversing over the column of that neck to her shoulders and her collarbones. how ardyn murmured of her beauty as he did so. just because he wouldn’t keep his word did not mean he could not be honest in this aspect. how her breath hitched and she gasped when he brushed the stubble on his face lightly over her nipples until they were hard and aching. he felt her fingers starting to run over his head as he spent time lavishing attention upon her breasts as his hand stroked between her legs. he wondered how loudly her brother would scream if he were to catch them in this act. probably pretty loud. but ardyn stroked until he felt tension seeping from her body, fingers dewy and slick with her arousal, before he was at last letting one slide in and it was not stiffness or fear that answered him but a throaty moan as her back arched. such a noble lady, he mused. but it was with gentle effort he plied her body until he brought her close to the peak – and then he pitched her over it, feeling her nails digging into his back as she shuddered and gasped. how he drank in her release with hungry eyes.

it seemed that the gods did not care that the accursed was sullying the flesh of their oracle with his touch. he had expected it within five minutes of his fingers wandering over her body and then he pressed his fingertips against her once more, seeing the dazed look in her eyes as he eased more fully between her legs.

❝ time for the main course, i think, ❞ he said quietly before his head lowered to her neck again. he wondered if she would heal the visible marks, for he was leaving bites upon her skin that were left to redden, scraping his stubble over that skin until it blushed with a rosy color. to her credit, she didn’t tense up when he pressed against her, but she did suck in a breath as her fingers curled into his shoulders. and so he waited until she met his eyes before letting himself move forward, waited until that gaze rested on his own for a second longer than it needed to. her legs bent upwards as he pushed in deep, then deeper, halting only when there was no more give and she blinked up at him slowly with a faint surprise that he found his head tilting with a quizzical hum.

❝ it didn’t hurt, ❞ she said quietly. ❝ i thought that– ❞

❝ that what? ❞ he breathed into her ear. ❝ that i would simply take from you without any thought of your own delight in return? my dear lunafreya – i am a bastard. but even i know that a virgin deserves but the best for their first time. ❞

and then he chose to move. there was no more need to talk. no more need to speak. he moved and she clung to him with a gasp, those dark lashes fluttering over her eyes as she curled towards him. his fingers pressed into the bed as he nipped again and again at her collarbones and throat, starting with a slow easing of a pace while feeling her thighs tremble against his own. but he listened to what drew the best gasp, the longest sigh, and he allowed himself to move with ease at first, to have her nails bite in. when the gasp of _harder_ emerged at last, he smirked and then reached down before hoisting her hips to a different angle. he knew how to move, the firmness of his pubic bone rubbing over the surface of her clit once more even as the head of his cock dug into the sensitive spot on her inner walls and she was screaming again, screaming until it seemed that his ears would bleed, those dainty fingers tearing at his back. it was not fear, no, but how her legs tightened and wound around his body, leaving ardyn to growl deep in his throat. it was far from human, that sound, easing from a deep bass register and into a higher tenor, leaving those eyes to flutter open enough to peer up at him. but she showed no fear, no, not as those pale strands of hair clung to those features that were rosy as could be. her arms wrapped around him and she pulled him downwards against her body, hanging on with those long legs as his head bowed a touch while he strove for his own release.

by now, he was leaking in such profusion, he could feel both it and her own arousal rubbing over the skin of his groin and hers alike while she sang like the pretty bird she was in his ear. it was her who finished first as she shook with the last orgasm of the night and ardyn could not stop the groan that escaped him as her body, already so tight, clung to him even more securely. in truth, that was more than enough to pitch him over the edge and he tumbled after her in another few thrusts, the heavy thickness of his cum flooding deep into her body. his fingers stroked over her face as the lethargy settled over them both and it was only after he’d rolled them to their sides that he settled down and felt her tucking her face underneath his chin, the rapid panting that was beginning to ease out washing over his throat while he absently stroked her back. it took longer than he expected for her to speak up – but she did, at last, do so.

❝ you didn’t use a condom. ❞ her voice was quiet.

a moment of silence on his part, then – ❝ no. ❞

❝ and if i get pregnant? ❞

it was then that he stirred himself enough to laugh, the noise bitter and distant and dry. ❝ you won’t, dear princess. don’t fret. i am clean so you won’t be carrying anything. and i … cannot father children. ❞

he felt her stiffen in surprise but didn’t bother to look towards her as she gaped up at him before she spoke in a whisper. ❝ i’m sorry, i didn’t mean– ❞

there was a snort on his behalf before he squeezed her hip firmly with his hand. ❝ no need to apologize, my dear princess. it is an old thing. ❞ and so was he. 

he wondered if she would be gone in the morning. for now, though, ardyn simply allowed the silence to last between them and she was soon asleep, laying there in his bed as he slipped free of her slowly before stroking his fingers over her face. in another time, in another life … who knew. and then he smiled sharply as darkness seeped underneath his fingernails and oozed from his eyes. so it was he leaned down to press a kiss with lips like tar to her forehead, leaving behind no mark on her skin. ❝ sleep well, dear princess, ❞ he purred as he tucked the sheets up over her shoulders.

❝ the long night will find you eventually. ❞ 

the daemons hissed and spat at the holiness she radiated even now and he laughed softly before pulling them away, allowing himself to settle into bed beside her before he closed his eyes.

much to his surprise, he found himself asleep. but then again … the light of the moon was the gentlest, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> honest to god, i was not expecting this prompt to get away from me the way it did. i may come back to edit this later to make it read better and whatnot, expand on it somewhat, that sort of thing. but overall, for never writing something for this pairing before, i'm pretty proud of it.
> 
> did i ever mention that ardyn is a bastard? the muse went to town on this prompt.


End file.
